


Forever and Always

by Nighthowler252



Series: Kita's Adventures [1]
Category: Horrortale - Fandom, Inktale - Fandom, Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Reader is a dragon, What am I doing with my life?, no cussing, no smutt, reader is female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24135328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nighthowler252/pseuds/Nighthowler252
Summary: Monsters were freed three years ago and one year after humans and monsters learned that there were dragons. Dragons, when you think of these magnificent reptiles are as big as cars but dear reader you are very wrong. Dragons are about the size of a house cat. So humans and Monsters have started to have them as pets, why is this important to this story? Well my dear reader, it’s because I, myself, am a dragon.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Series: Kita's Adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754890
Comments: 14
Kudos: 108





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Aggre(g/v)ation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15229902) by [Llama_Goddess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama_Goddess/pseuds/Llama_Goddess). 



> If you want to see what you, the dragon, look like please look at this link. (you'll need to copy and past into a search bar)  
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/677721443894958849/  
> You, the reader, are a dragon called a Kita (key-tah) a type of cat-like dragon

Monsters were freed three years ago and one year after humans and monsters learned that there were _dragons_. Dragons, when you think of these magnificent reptiles are as big as cars but dear reader you are very wrong. Dragons are about the size of a house cat. So humans and Monsters have started to have them as pets, why is this important to this story? Well my dear reader, it’s because I, myself, am a dragon. I was adopted by a short skeleton who wore an old blue hoodie that smelled of ketchup.

I wasn’t exactly the first one he spotted when he entered the pet shop but that changed when I flew over, landing on his shoulder and began to purr. He chuckled and scratched me behind my ear, earning a small nuzzle to the jaw. When I saw one of the workers coming towards the skeleton I flew onto one of the hanging lights. “Hello sir! If you need anything please feel free to let me know!” the worker said.

“yeah, thanks.” was all the skeleton said before he started to walk around, I caught him looking up at me every now and again but I didn’t think much of it. Well that was until he walked up to the worker. “i’ll come back with my roommates and see what they say about getting one of the dragons, so i’ll be back in about an hour or so.” was all he said before looking up at me one last time then left the shop. After the odd skeleton left the shop I curled up on the light fixture and fell asleep.

A few hours later I woke up to see the skeleton was back with two other skeletons that were taller than himself, the medium one wore a black parka with fur that outlined the hood– if he pulled his hood all the way on I bet he’d look like a lion– he also had a golden tooth but what stood out most was the beautiful crimson color his eye-lights were. The tallest had a hole in his skull– that no doubt I could curl up in but it may hurt the skeleton– he also wore a blue hoodie but it was more dull and old looking than the first one. His left eye-light– the poor skeleton only had one– was a ruby color and it was the size of a softball! I don’t think I’ve ever seen anything quite like it before! Having my curiosity peaked I flew down and landed on the tallest skeleton’s left shoulder, making sure to stay in his line of sight, and nuzzled his temple while purring.

“blue… ‘s this the one you… were thinkin’ of?” The tallest skeleton's voice was deep and slow, it was quite calming. The one he called ‘blue’- was the first skeleton who came in– nodded. While I was nuzzling the big skeleton I brushed against the whole in his skull, curious I put my paws on the side of his head and peeked in. It was completely dark, seeing this type of injury made my heart ache. I know what it’s like to have an injury that takes years upon years to heal. This one must still hurt or at least ache sometimes, I started to lick arias where I knew people often get headaches. While I was licking his head I slowly laced my saliva with green magic, a little ability I learned from my mother years ago.

“woah, classic, ya neva said anythin’ ‘bout it usin’ healin’ magic!” The fluffy skeleton said, when I stopped my licking and went back to nuzzling. The first skeleton just looked at me and smiled, I saw this and gave him a cat-like smile.

“‘s this the one we’re gettin’?” the first skeleton asked the other two. Both nodded. I was going to be adopted by these three… well I’m not complaining.

Once all the paperwork was filled out I was put in a career, the skeletons were all talking about something that I wasn’t really interested in so I fell asleep. This was going to be fun, I’d get to sleep in a new place with new hiding spots. I can’t wait to see what happens next!


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kitas first day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the dragon is a Kita type the Sanses call her Kita, as her own nickname!

Sans’ POV

Sans was the one holding the career with the Kita inside. He didn’t fully trust Horror and Red to carry her… they would’ve either dropped her or killed her on accident. While Red was driving all of them back to the house Sans started to think about what the shop keeper had said about the Kita Dragons.

“ _ Kita’s are a very odd species, they can understand us so try to greet her whenever she’s in a room. Kitas also love fur and soft things, so your companion with the parka may want to hide his jacket when he isn’t wearing it. This one in spacifce will make a nest out of them, it’s quite interesting… She also loves music.”  _ Was what the shop keeper had told them, Sans was a little nervous about the whole ‘Kitas can understand English’ thing. At least he didn’t have to teach her tricks, like he would with a dog.

When they got back to their house Sans walked inside and set the career down. Once the career was opened a little Kita head popped out, once her eyes landed on Red she flew out of the career and started to snuggle into his hood. Sans and Horror laughed so hard that they fell flat onto their butts. Red on the other hand just grunted and let her snuggle into his fur lined parka. Throughout the day Kita was nuzzling the skeletons– much to Horror’s enjoyment– she also was caught stealing a pillow that she was going to put into a nest.

Sans had found that she loves the taste of sweets, how did he find this out? Well he was in the kitchen talking with Red about the kids– Frisk and Fay– when they heard a ‘poof’ noise, when they turned around Kita had somehow gotten into the bag of sugar and knocked it over. Her blue and yellow fur had turned white, Red burst out laughing while Sans just chuckled and picked Kita up. Brushing the sugar off of her fur, Sans noticed that her muzzle started to twitch all of a sudden her head jerked forward– causing all the sugar to fly off of her face– and sneezed. 

The skeletons had even seen her clinging onto the ceiling fan– while it was on mind you– and would spin around on it making little chirps and trills. It was one of the weirdest things Sans has ever witnessed.

Overall his favorite thing that had happened was when he woke up from a night terror and Kita was nuzzling his jaw while purring. He started to pet her and to his surprise, Kita curled up on his chest and fell asleep. It was in that moment that Sans knew he made the right decision about getting this little ball of fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fay is UnderFell Frisk btw  
> Size reference:   
> UT Sans is 5'1"  
> UF Sans (Red) is 5'6"  
> HT Sans (Horror or Skull) is 5'11"  
> Kita is about 2 feet from head to tail and her wing span is about 4 feet

**Author's Note:**

> So! I've been wanting to make a dragon story for a while now! You, the reader, call Sans Ketchup, Red in the beginning is Shiny Lion and Horror is called Cuddles. well that's what your nicknames for them are anyway.


End file.
